A Brother's Love
by MooseTalk
Summary: A collection of one-shot's of the brothers Bofur and Bombur, these stories range from fluff to angst. No Slash.
1. Snow and Blankets

**A/N: Hi everyone. I wanted to write a bunch of stories about Bofur and Bombur when they were children, so this fanfic will just basically be a collection of fluffy or angst one-shots. The length of them will be different from story to story, some of them will be long, some short. They're all brotherly love type stories. I do not do slash. Ever. Okay? Thank you. **

**I will not pester you with anymore author notes in the other chapters. There is another one-shot on it's way. So this will be updated soon. Don't you worry. :D **

**Like always, hope you enjoy! Also Any misspelled words that the brother's say are on purpose. After all they probably don't get every word right. (Just for reference in this chapter, Bofur is 10, Bombur is 8. I don't know their real ages, I'm guessing Bofur is older. So I'm guessing their ages. I hope you don't mind.)**

**(Do they celebrate Christmas in Middle Earth? PFFT. COURSE THEY DO! If they don't just pretend.. For the sake of this chapter and my sanity.) **

_**Snow and Blankets: **_

Bofur slid silently as he could out of his bed. Which was fairly loud to someone who was listening. He wasn't the best at stealth. However, Bofur's 8 year old brother Bombur, was sleeping in their bed, and didn't even flinch at the noise. Bofur rubbed his eyes and adjusted them to the dim light of their bedroom. The moonlight shone through the small window, being party obscured by the curtains hanging halfway over the glass. Bofur knew full well it was pass their bedtime, but he could not sleep. He did not want to. It was Christmas Eve, after all.

He grabbed his floppy hat that was hanging on the end of the bed post, and set it snuggly on his head. He opened his door just a hair, and peeked his head out into the hallway, making sure the coast was clear. Once confirmed it was, he tiptoed back by the bedside, and shook his brother.

"Bombur! Wake up!" He whispered.

Bombur stirred, then moaned and opened an eye lazily

"Get up! We can watch for Santa!" He grinned, creating dimples in his cheeks.

Bofur grabbed the quilt covering his brother and ripped it off the bed.

"M'hungry." Bombur whined, reaching his little hands for the blanket.

Bofur lifted it out of reach and smiled. "Of course you are. Get up and we'll get food! Then we'll watch for Santa."

Bombur rolled himself out of the bed and followed Bofur as they went through the hallway.

"Don't make any noise!" Bofur whispered. "We dun' wanna wake Ma and Da."

The brothers walked quiet as possible into the kitchen. Bombur tried to grab the cookie jar, but it was too high on the counter for him to get to. Bofur stood on his tip-toes, reached up and grabbed the cookie jar for his brother. He opened the lid and took out two cookies, balancing one in between his teeth and handing the other to the waiting hands of Bombur. Once satisfied, they put the cookie jar back and crept to the living room, both munching on delicious chocolate chip cookies. The Christmas tree sat in the corner, just waiting for presents to be placed underneath it. Bombur went over to the window on the side of the room. He rested his chin on the window sill, staring out into the night as the snow gently fell from the sky. Bofur walked up next to him, placing his hands and chin besides his brother's.

"Do you think Da will play with us in the snow tomorrow?" Bombur asked after a few silent moments.

"I dunno." Bofur sighed. "He said he has to work tomorrow. I dun' want him to though."

"Me either." Bombur said longingly.

The two of them stood there looking outside for quite awhile. Their breaths fogged up the glass every now and then, and they'd rub the window to clear it up.

Afterwards, Bofur dragged the quilt to the couch and climbed on, and soon after, Bombur jumped up next to him. They pulled the quilt over themselves and snuggled in closer to each other.

"When is Santa gonna come?" Bombur asked.

Bofur shrugged, "We put out teh cookies and milk like Ma told us to.. He should come soon."

"I hope so. M'tired." Bombur yawned. "What do you think he's like?"

"I think he'd be nice. He is giving us free stuff after all." Bofur said.

Bombur yawned again as he laid his round head on Bofur's shoulder. "Wake me when he comes."

"Okay." Bofur said.

As 1:30 AM came around, an hour from when they first stepped out of their bedroom, Bombur was fast asleep again, and Bofur was close to following. He removed his hand from under the quilt to rub his eyes. He blinked slower and slower as the minutes passed, and by the time 2 o'clock came, both the brother's were sleeping soundly on the couch, with the quilt tightly wrapped around them, protecting them from the cold.


	2. Just a Nibble

**AN: Just so you know... Bombur is 6 years old, Bofur is 12. (In my head the age difference is 6 years, hope you don't mind) oh and by the way, the 'x—x—x' towards the end just means that the time of day changed, and the time change for that was a matter of hours. **

**xxxxxx**

It was the day before Da's birthday. January 18th. Ma had labored over his cake almost all day. Yet the only problem was, the cake flavor was butternut pecan. This just happened to be Bombur's favorite flavor. The fat little dwarfling was eyeing that cake from the moment his mother set it down on the kitchen counter. Bombur would peek his head around the corner to watch his mother decorate it with lovely white frosting. His older brother Bofur would soon follow, looking at his mother work silently.

Until one day, their mother squatted down to the children's level, saying to them, "I'm going out to the market to buy your father's gift."

Both of the children nodded their heads in rhythm, still having the delicious cake in the back of their minds. Their mother turned to leave, but turned around at the last second, "Don't touch that cake." She ordered sternly. She was mostly looking at Bombur.

They nodded in sync once more as she walked through the door and shut it behind her. As soon as she left, chubby Bombur scuttled off to the kitchen, leaving his brother behind. He stopped and stared at the cake like it was made of pure gold.

"Bombur!" Bofur called from behind him, scurrying into the kitchen. Sometimes his little brother could run faster than himself, if he was determined enough. He stopped to fix his overly large hat that had fallen over his eyes from the run.

"I just want a nibble!" squeaked Bombur, who was reaching up to the counter. "Help me get it!"

Bofur, who was older and a couple inches taller than his brother, was still not tall enough to reach the cake. It was pushed all the way to the back of the wall.

"I has idea brudder!" Bombur said, tugging on the sleeve of Bofur's shirt. Bombur put his hands and knees on the floor. "Get on my back!"

Without a word, Bofur climbed up on Bombur's plump back, and stood up unsteadily. His little fingers grabbed the edge of the plate that held the cake, and pulled it towards the edge.

He scraped the corner of the cake with his finger, taking off some of the frosting. It wasn't too noticeable after all. He licked his finger free of frosting and smiled. "It's yummy!" He told Bombur, who wasn't handling Bofur's weight all to well.

"Let... Me... Try some!" Bombur struggled to say.

"Just one more taste..." Said Bofur, who brought the plate a little too far out from the counter. It was teetering on the edge, dangerously close to falling.

Plucking a piece from the corner, Bofur stuck it in his mouth.

"Bo… Fur!" Bombur whined. He shifted himself, trying to make his brother fall off. Bofur's knees wobbled underneath him, and without thinking, he grabbed the edge of the plate for support. The side of the plate that faced the wall stuck up in the air, propelling the cake forwards off the tray that held it. Barely missing Bofur, the cake landed a couple feet from them on the kitchen floor.

"Uh oh." Bofur mumbled. He hopped down off his brother, making Bombur sigh with relief. Bombur noticed the cake spread apart on the floor and moaned. "Way to go Bofur!" He cried.

"You wanted teh cake in da first place!" Bofur argued.

"So did you!" Bombur retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

The two brothers argued angrily for a few moments, before coming to the realization that they have to fix the cake before their mom came home. Both of them pitched in different ideas, Bofur's plan was that they put all the pieces back together and cover the whole cake with frosting again. Bombur nodded at this plan, sense his plan was that all they were to do was eat the cake. They knelt down on the floor, picking up all the crumbs and chunks of cake that were scattered around. Bofur had to smack Bombur's hand a few times, saying, "Stop eating teh cake! We have to fix it ye dummy!"

Once they got the cake pieces all together again, Bofur stood up and said to Bombur, "Wait here, I'm gonna go get the frosting."

He hurried off to the pantry, in wild search of the frosting their mother used. He grabbed the jar of what he thought was the white frosting and ran back to the kitchen.

What he saw made him drop the jar on the floor.

"Bombur!" He screamed.

Bombur looked up from the half-eaten cake that was lying still on the floor, and swallowed. His face and lips were covered in frosting, and his hands were equally messy.

"You weren't suppose to eat it ye big lump!" Bofur yelled at him.

Bombur showed his big puppy eyes that were welled up with tears. He knew his older brother could never keep mad at him when he cried.

"I sowwy brudder." He sniffled, his lip quivered.

Bofur sighed and grabbed a wet washrag. He wiped off Bombur's face so no more frosting remained. He spent minutes trying to get cake crumbs out of Bombur's red hair that somehow got there.

"Now we gotta think of a nudder plan." Bofur moaned.

"I has idea." Bombur said. "We could just make da cake over again."

Seeing that as the only option, Bofur agreed, and they went they're separate ways to get the ingredients. They weren't too sure what their mother was using, sense they were always watching silently as she made it, and never once asked what she used to make it. So instead of the ingredients they needed, they decided to get the things they thought would work. Bombur made his way back into the kitchen, holding pots and pans, and cartons of eggs. Bofur came back with flour, salt, (which he thought was sugar), a bag of peanuts, (which he definitely thought were pecans), butter, and jug of milk. They set the materials on the floor and sat next to each other in deep thought.

"So how do we make teh cake part?" Bombur asked his older brother.

"Easy! Just mix together everything like mama does!" Bofur replied.

They positioned the largest bowl in front of them, and grabbed the carton of eggs.

"How many egg do we need?" Young Bombur wondered out loud.

"I think ma puts ten of dem in it." Bofur said, grabbing an egg.

He knew from past experience that his mother has to crack the egg, but he did not know what came next. He smashed the egg in the middle of the bowl until a total of 11 eggs were cracked. (Bofur had lost count sense his brother had distracted him).

Bombur then went to opening the bag of flour. It was especially hard, but once Bombur ripped it open it fell on its side, and flour sprang up into the air in a cloud. It made most of the floor white as if it had just snowed indoors. The both of them giggled as their rosy faces turned a powdery white color.

"Yer hair looks white, Bomb'!" Bofur grabbed his feet and rocked back and forth as he laughed.

"So does yer hat!" Bombur laughed as well, pointing to his brother.

Then Bombur got a maliciously fun idea. While Bofur was distracted, he took one large handful of flour from the bag, ran behind his unsuspecting big brother, and shoved the flour right down the back of his shirt. Bofur jumped up from his position on the floor and shrieked loudly, but it could barely be heard over the sound of Bombur's giggles.

"BOMBUR!" Bofur screamed as he fumbled around with his shirt, trying to get the cold flour out.

This amused Bombur more, seeing his brother running around the kitchen, covered in white flour. He laughed so hard that he fell to the floor and rolled around, picking up some of the flour on his shirt and pants.

Bofur stopped suddenly, "Two can play that game!" He yelled triumphantly as he ran to the bag of flour, grabbed a handful, and pushed it down Bombur's shirt.

Bombur stopped giggling and cried out, "Hey, no fair!"

"There ain't any rules in war!" Bofur laughed.

Bombur hopped up off the floor and reached in the bag of flour with two hands spread apart, and took out two handfuls of the powder. Bofur's eyes widened and he quickly ran out of the kitchen.

"GET BACK HERE!" Bombur yelled through his giggles.

"NO!" Bofur replied, running through the house.

Their white little footprints were left along the floor as they ran, but they hardly noticed the tremendous mess. They were having far too much fun. Bombur chased Bofur through the entire house, from the kitchen to their parent's; everywhere had two pairs of white footprints.

Finally, Bombur chased Bofur into the corner their room, he knew he had him trapped now!

"Stick your hands in the air, ye villain!" Bombur ordered.

Bofur held his hands high as he backed further into the corner. Bombur moved in closer with his flour-filled hands aimed towards Bofur's face. However, Bofur quickly grabbed Bombur's own hands and re-directed them towards his own face. The flour smacked into his face, it filled his open mouth and stuck to the tips of his eyelashes. He spitted and sputtered angrily.

"Ach! Hey!" Bombur cried, spitting out the flour.

"Ye started it!" Bofur teased.

Bombur wiped the flour from his face, and threw it in Bofur's.

"Yer such a sour loser!" Bofur said.

The noise of a door opening and closing brought them both to silence.

"_Boys?" _A voice called from outside the room. It was ma. "Boys! What in—what did you boys do in here?!" They heard her shout.

"We gotta hide!" Bombur whispered loudly to Bofur. He noticed his brother was already working on getting the quilt that was on their bed off.

"Lay down on teh floor!" Bofur whispered back.

Both of them lied down on the floor next to each other, and Bofur draped the quilt over the both of them in hopes of being hidden from sight. They remained there for less than a minute, until the sound of thunderous footsteps came closer. They held their breaths as they heard someone walk into the room. The quilt was soon ripped off of them, and there stood their mother with her hands on her hips, looking down sternly. Although to the boy's surprise, the stern look soon faded. She was quite amused, despite the mess; she would deal with that later. The sight of her two baby boys, huddled together on the floor, both covered with a layer of flour, made her laugh.

"Yer not mad at us, mama?" Bofur asked, shocked.

"Oh, no- I'm mad!" She laughed. "I'm _very _mad!"

"Then why ye laughin'?" Bombur wondered.

"Because you two look ridiculous!" She said, smiling.

**x—x—x **

After getting both her sons cleaned up, she made them help clean the whole rest of the house, _and_ help bake another cake for their father. Everything was prepared for his birthday for the next day, and they celebrated it after he got back from his shift at the mines.

They sat down to eat on that day, and upon getting the slice of cake, the boy's father exclaimed to his wife, "This is the best cake I've ever eaten, Bola! How'd you make it?"

She smiled thoughtfully, and looked at Bofur and Bombur. "I had a little help." She said with a wink.

**xxxxxx**

**AN: Sorry I haven't added anything to this in forever. I've been working on The Hunting Trip, of course. I tried my hand at fluff this time! What did you think? I'm not very good at fluff but I tried my best. **

**Please leave a review, and let me know if I did something wrong. **

**You guys are amazing. **

**-Moose. **


End file.
